Pirates and Companions
by Bao Bei Tony
Summary: Rayne AU Doc Nightshade Verse
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates and Companions**

**The Adventures of Jayne Cobb and Doc Nightshade**

**Category:** Firefly  
**Title:** Pirates and Companions  
**Chapter:** 1  
**Chapter Title: **The Chase is On

**Word count:**  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure/Comedy/Smut/Violence  
**Rating:** Fiction Rated: M  
**Summary:** Rated M for Smut/Violence Rayne, Doc/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoe/Wash, Book  
Set in The Doc Nightshade Verse AU 9 months after BDM. Follows Striking the Balance. All married off and kids coming, Prosperous, If sexin bothers ya, keep movin Kaylee and River say. Working together having fun but Mal gets stupid once in a while. Jayne's Killer Gunslinging School. Doc and Wash Getting tough. Upgraded Ship, Incorporated and Based on Persephone.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine All hail Joss. Joss is boss , but I like my Verse better. If I made money would it be as fun? Don't Applaud Throw Money!

Chapter One

The Chase is On

_Set up visual:_

_Out in space you see Serenity coming toward you, it passes under you with it's engine lights burning and spinning, leaving glowing particles in it's wake. _

_Cut to cockpit._

Captain Reynolds sat strapped in the pilot seat of Serenity hands clutching

the control yoke. On his screen was a ship coming in from behind him and gaining. Throwing the throttles to full burn and dialing back the grav dampeners a bit to give himself more feel of the controls in the seat of his pants he hits the com switch and announces.

"Everybody strap yourselves in! I got some seriously heroic evasive flying to do. We got company, appears they want to come knock on the door. I don't aim ta let them.". And he pulled his harness tighter.

The com blips and Inara Reynolds says, "Oh Mal not again.",

Voice tinged audibly with fear. "Zoe and I are secured in your bunk and we locked the hatch". Inara sobs.

Then Zoe voice sobs wobbling fearfully. "Captain please keep the babies we're carrying safe!.", sounding even more terrified than the former companion.

"Ladies they gotta come though me ta get to you, It might get choppy. After a pause he says with true love and passion" 'Nara, Woman I love ya,"

With a sob she says "Love you too Capt'n Tightpants keep us safe!" and the com blips off.

Mal looks up over the control panel into the cockpit lounge area and eight pairs of very pretty but terrified eyes meet his. They don't know what's going on but if a former companion and a brave woman like his first mate locked themselves behind a hatch it must be pretty bad indeed.

"Ladies best be pulling those belts tight, gonna be a thrilling ride till I can shake these buggers." They scramble to follow his order terrified like never before in their young lives.

One of the girls gathers enough courage to speak.

"Could it be reavers, Captain Mal? Her fear obvious.

"Could, but might be worse than that.".

Worse than Reavers! If those women looked scared before. The look they had now made earlier look calm and serene. Several were quietly praying and one passed out dead away. The rest were in tears

And he stands on a pedal twisting at the yoke hard and Serenity rolls and shakes to a different heading like a roller coaster going too fast to turn. He looks at the screen and goes pale and curses "_Ai ya, wo mun wan leh._ , We're finished. There's another one they're driving us toward.". And a terrified wail arises from the lounge.

Further back in Inara and Mal's bunk Zoe and Inara are sitting up strapped to the bunk watching a small portable cortex screen intently. Zoe says I'm glad I got to go pee first before all this damn thrilling flying.' sounding annoyed. "Ya Zoe me too. I think this one punches on my bladder for fun. Inara said just as annoyed .

Suddenly over the open cortex feed come a truly terrifying and mournful sound shrieking and screaming of a woman clearly being tortured to death "No more, No more." And keens higher sharply before the Captain cuts the feed.

"Gorram Rim Pirate Slavers." he growls. "I don't shake them loose might not go well for you." The Captain tells the girls.

And just that fast he's flying like a madman. Flipping switches and muttering curses as the ride gets even more exciting and intense.

There's a loud bang and Serenity shudders and suddenly goes dark and they could hear the engine spinning down. And the emergency power comes on line bathing the cockpit in blood red light.

A wave pings on the cortex feed and Mal flips the switch."Who are you and what do you want!" Mal growls.

A gravely voice cold and malevolent says, "Firefly transport, You're adrift. Do not attempt to restart your engine, or we'll breach yer hull. You're under our guns . Just as easy to lift precious in a hard vac. But you won't care no more.".

"Assemble everyone in your cargo bay unarmed or there will be blood. Starting with yours."." We're boarding.". And something bumps Serenity.

"Understood" Mal growls into the mic.

Blackout,

_Ok home viewers lets all sing the theme song!_

_Take my love, take my land__  
__Take me where I cannot stand__  
__I don't care, I'm still free__  
__You can't take the sky from me__  
__Take me out to the black__  
__Tell them I ain't comin' back__  
__Burn the land and boil the sea__  
__You can't take the sky from me__  
__There's no place I can be__  
__Since I found Serenity__  
__But you can't take the sky from me..._

_And a pause for station Identification_

_This is the Bao Bei Network, Don't touch that dial folks!_

_Visual_

_Mal gets a fancy pistol from under the console, hides it under his shirt._

_Change camera to corridor looking up toward bridge._

_Mal and girls leaving bridge. Pan camera and follow continues to cargo bay bottom floor._

_Dialog starts as they leave bridge._

"Captain? What will happen to us? " The brave trainee asked?

"Pretty as y'all are probable made love slave ta some rich and evil man." Mal stops and looks at the girls. "What ever happens don't say anything bout 'Nara an Zoe. Them not knowing they're here might be of use to us. Dong ma?"

And eight heads nodded as Mal headed to the cargo bay.

After just a little bit there was a loud bang on the hatch to shuttle two and it opened and five characters right out of a cortex vid entered the bay.

First was a big muscular man carrying a bigger gun.

A scary lookin waif of a girl in black leather and boots covered in shiny guns and knives.

Next was a shorter man. But looking fierce and wanting to kill something. And well armed.

Then there was a shuai refined looking man in a black duster and black gambler hat with the biggest pistol the girls had ever seen and holding a long thick gold chain over his other shoulder that was attached to a beautiful almost naked slave girl's collar. Even though she was in chains she looked happy to be with the man holding it.

All the men had big evil looking mustaches just like on the cortex dramas.

Mal pulled his fancy pistol but the little man pulled first and fired.

"I got shot," Mal said like he was surprised. And fell down.

And the small mean looking shooter ran down and got Mal's pistol.

"Good shot Dead Eye." the big guy and the leader said at the same time.

Scary girl secured the girls wrists with plastic bondage tape.

Little guy said "Do we get to kill, pillage and rape now?".

Big guy said "We tried it your way last time. This time we Rape first, pillage and don't kill em, they could bring good coin. Sides it were no fun ta rape em after they was dead". The big guy laughed evilly.

"We do it his way Dead Eye.". Said the shuai leader of the pirates.

Little guy looked disappointed and sad but said "OK."

What ya gonna name this one Dead Eye? The leader asked laughing.

Little guy counted on his fingers humming the alphabet song. "Suzy." He said all smiles.

Scary girl looked at the girls. Spinning a wicked huge shiny evil looking knife in her hand. "an o'i ave one boss?" she asked in a heavy rim accent.

Big guy looked excited and asked "Ya gonna sex her Scary? If ya are I wanna watch."."Maybe." she said and walked to the brave one and ran the false edge of her blade on her face and neck, "Maybe o'i just cut on one a lil ta ear tha noise she'd make.". And she smiled evilly.

The main breaker reset itself and power came back on line. Lights atmo pumps and engine noises started back up.

Suddenly Inara and Zoe both about six months pregnant pop up and hose the pirates down with suppressed machine pistols

Big guy and scary girl fell, little guy was next.

Slave girl pulled a small pistol from nowhere and shooting back pulled the boss pirate slaver back to the hatch and the door closed, then there was the sound of the shuttle retracting.

Inara walked to little guy and said you shot my man, Die. And shot him, picked up scary girls knife cut brave girl free said want a souvenir? And handed her the knife. "Get the others free and go lock yourself on the bridge until me or Zoe come to get you.".

The trainees hauled ass getting back to the bridge.

The dead guys stood up and River said "Thank you for playing with me Daddy!" and kissed Mal on the cheek. Grabbed her husband and went to shuttle one and locked the door.

Zoe asked Wash "You ok husband?".

He said "I'm fine did you see me plug Capt'n Dead Ass?".

Mal took off his stained shirt and already had bandages on his chest

"Ya got me Dead Eye" Mal laughed.

"Well they will always remember this trip." Inara laughed

Wash snuck up to their bunk and closed the door behind him looking at Suzy, nice gun he thought I'm getting better at this.

_And now a word from our sponsor. Bao Bei Tony's Used Spaceship Yard._

_Buy a nice used Firefly 03 with the extenders for only 59,995 credits._

_Build your own AU. Steal , I mean, Get inspired, yeah that's it.,And write something. Try to remember who you stol.. um Were Inspired by give em some props Uh HI BadKarma00 ! And just write something. I promise you somebody will write a shiny review._

_Please stand by: After a shot of rum (pirates drink rum) to loosen me up. We will have two(Thats right folks two, two!) Smut filled scenes for the price of one._

_Whew that's some strong __shiong mao niao__(panda piss)_

Doc hit the controls to retract shuttle two, and turned off the cortex game they used to send false data to the bridge. When he turned around Kaylee was standing there still in her little slave girl outfit. She had one hand on her hip and was twirling a length of her neck chain, and wiggling her hips. All he could think about was the time she wore that rig out on the town with him in Eavestown.

He had the rig special made of real gold just after they married. In fine engraving in English and Chinese it said "Kaylee property of Dr. S. Nightshade Reward If Found and his cortex number.". She loved telling folk she was a chained love slave to a former pirate slaver who stole her heart and married her. It was his cover to disappear as Simon Tam.

"Lil darlin you mind telling me why you're standing there lookin like I owe you something?" he laughed.

"Well I did touch iron an spent bullets ta save ya in that ill fated attack jes now. An pulled you out a line a fire. Ya do owe me! Good and proper." she said with a laugh.

"An what ya want ta even the accounts girl?". He leered at her.

"Wanna chain me ta th engine core an have your evil way with me Doc? Ain't no room to stand up in there on this dinky shuttle but I didn't plan on needin to stand.".and smiled suggestively.

"How bout I put on some appropriate music?". He grabbed the chain and reeled her in and kissed her while getting a nice hand full of her breast.

"Oh Doc since when you bin propriate?" and snaked her hand down his trousers and grabbed his dick firm like.

"Find anything you like girl?" he asked.

"Yep an don't need no music. We'll fire the core and spin it up a lil, all the music I need, you know it lubes me. Come on." and she hauled him to the back of the shuttle never loosening her grip.

She released her hold and crawled through the small hatch and intro the engineering space. Simon followed close behind enjoying the view.

A flip of a switch had the core idling and she tweaked the settings till the engine hummed at the right harmonic she could feel inside her body. It wasn't loud it was just the right wavelength to feel inside and that ability was why she was so good diagnosing Serenity. Happy the engine was spinnin in the nether quivering range she settled into the little nest they set up a while ago. There was plenty of room for both and could do just about anything but stand up all the way. It was Kaylee and Doc's not quite so secret spot. The others knew if they couldn't find them they were here and left them alone. This was where she hid some of her treasures. It was the beating heart of Doc's pirate slaver ship in her fantasy verse and they came here often. They had hidden here sexin and resting for the last couple of days till it was time for the pirates attack.

"Well girl I best repay you for saving my life and all." growled the Doc low and hooked the end of her chain into the hook Kaylee had welded after much careful planning to the bulkhead.

Doc grabbed the front of her little outfit and ripped it right offa her while he man handled he rough but gentle. And told what he was gonna do to her, an how nobody could hear her or save her. All of it together had her juiced up powerful bad. She helped him get as naked as she was quick as a wink.

She hung his two favorite girls up in their spot. Layli and Kaywinnet the big Callahan pistol Jayne had gave him that had Simon engraved on it. Doc put her name on both with a surgical laser tool and he took hours doing it in the sick bay. Said he wanted them to always be on there. She thought it was shiny.

"Brace yourself darlin."and he dove at her.

"No no help" she squealed and the talking was over. He went right to work on her. grabbin her boob rough he gave her a kiss quick and slid down her body.

She liked the feel of his mustache and not so fresh shave. And twitched as he rubbed up against her rough but soft. And he dove down and stated licking her nethers. His tounge started to rub on her swollen nubbin and she started to squeak and wiggle around.

Simon knew what that squeak was and stated humming deep and tuneless while he licked her faster and faster. She started to moan loudly and felt down for him." I'm ready Doc. Come here." she said.

Doc was ready too so her mounted her hard but slow and thrust in time with throb of the engine. He rode her with firm long thrusts until her hand stretched out and landed on the small box that she installed as carefully as the mount for her chain and turned a small knob. The secondary drive adjuster made the engine turn faster as she spun it up. Simon kept time with it like the metronome that was on the piano growing up. Kaylee's breath came rapider and she increased the speed. He kept pace and rode her harder. The string of lights she had put up glowed brighter from the power surge since the drive wasn't engaged.

She kept bumping it up and he rode her faster and harder grunting with pleasure. The hum of the core and a louder squeak, grunt, squeak, grunt. Filled the little engineering space. She started to quiver and bumped it one last time.

Simon was pounding into her fast and hard when she came. He was pretty close behind and then the breaker in the power shunt popped and the lights and core shut down. Kaylee laughed in the dark. Flipped on a flashlight located in the perfect place and looked at the dial. Said "Twelve percent under red line Doc. We gotta install a heavier breaker." and they both laughed.

Inara and Mal were on the bridge when the overload hit the shuttle and sounded the alarm on the console. When it started buzzing the companion trainees started to panic except for the one holding the big knife, she looked pissed Mal thought.

Inara killed the alert and told the girls, "That was just a warning alarm for the electrical system, every thing's fine girls." and hit the switch pulling shuttle two in snuggly.

Simon felt the shuttle mate up and said "must have set off the alarm." and laughed. Kaylee was still naked and getting the breaker changed as he held the light for her. "Best fix my ship girl, worse than me out here in the black." he growled. "Aye Aye Capt'n Hard Ass." she giggled. Flipped a switch and every thing started up again. "Second one ya own me today. Keepin ya runnin in th black an all." and she closed in to collect.

River locked the hatch of shuttle one after Jayne got through it. Pulled the blackout shade over the view port and turned to Jayne.

_You let Wash get that shot off. _

_Yeah I did. It got him a new girl and he did right fine with his aim. If that was real ammo Mal would be in tha Pearly Gates talkin ta Saint Peter. He took_

_out Mal fair and clean, he's getting pretty good. I'd be comfortable on a job with him._

_Make sure you tell him that in front of Mal and Zoe husband._

She walked over to the cold box opened a beer took a big drinkflipped on the music system and walked back. Handed him the bottle and said 'Ow'd ya like me ta dance for ya husband?". "Shiny" he said and drank.

There was a big mirror on the wall with a stretch bar waist high she used for her ballet exercises. Jayne had installed it after the move into the new ground space. Inara didn't use it anymore as an office. She stretched for the space of the song that was playing and got limber. Jayne sat on the folding sofa bed and watched her git all bendy.

She moved to a vertical pole she asked him to put in after she saw how a dancer could use it after one night on the town. She had made an attempt at emulating the dancers at the club that night but without removing clothing.

He carried her out and they ended up having sex against a wall in the alleyway.

It was an effective way to arouse him She added a weapons removal procedure that had increased the arousal effectiveness significantly. She removed her holster and hung up her Dancing Girls.

A fast song with a double base beat started. And she looked at him and started to dance. She threw the knives in her jacket at a board next to the hatch in a one two with the beat.. Thump thump pause, Thump thump pause, Thump thump pause, knives stuck into the board as she looked him in the eye. She could feel the need in him and removed the jacket. She removed the rest of her outfit the same way and soon was down to her boots and garters stockings and panties.

_So gorram sexy baby girl. Come here you can leave some of them on._

_Not yet, worked hard choreographing this want you to see it in entirety._

Jayne nodded and sipped the bottle she had given him and watched her intently. The music changed to a faster song and she spun and worked the pole with an animal look on her face. Gorram! She has so flexy and bendable.

River planted a foot and pulled her other leg over her head on the pole and cartwheeled off the pole. Twirling wildly she shed more blades into her target with unerring accuracy.

_Need to remove pants_

Jayne did need to be told twice and shucked em quick like.

She did a stutter step forward and stretched into a walk over back flip tossed the last two knives and dropped into the splits and bounced. Rolled on her back with her feet in the air and shook her hips at him from the floor. Knowing he couldn't take much more she bounced up and leaped at him and he caught her by the hips as she landed in front of him. He looked at her with glazed eyes and tore the panties off her.

"O'i been bad husband, doin a bit of cock teas'in." She laughed and he slapped her ass. She pushed him back and got him where she wanted him and straddled his lap. Reached behind herself and got him lined up and planted herself smoothly but hard on top on him.

He growled as she impaled herself on his John Thomas. She put her tiny hands on his shoulders and he fondled her breasts. She gasped loudly when he tweaked her nipples hard but continued her dance on his lap. Wiggling and bouncing her hips with wild abandon in time with the music. When the song ended she just slowly rolled her hips as she idled looking him in the eyes like she was hungry and he was on the menu.

The next song was fast and she danced on him like a wild demon with an evil looking smile. He thought he was gonna pop but the song ended and she stopped completely and waited for the next song, she wanted to make it last. The next song was slow and she just barely moved on him and started kissing him letting him back off from the edge.

Another fast song started playing and she reached out with her mind and synced herself with him and played him like a fine well muscled instrument.

They exploded together a few minutes later and collapsed together at the same time.

_MINE_ they both thought at the same time as they faded out breathless.

Zoe came down the ladder into the bunk. Wash was making room for his new gun on the peg board mounted on the bulkhead next to the shelves full of dinosaurs.

"What's the name of the other woman husband?". Zoe asked.

"This ones Suzy, Lamby Toes." he smiled thinking he would have to get another toy dinosaur to match it up with.

"Nice shooting Dead Eye, I'll have one named after me in no time." she said as she kissed him. Pulling away she said, "This has got to go first.".and pealed his evil mustache off setting it next to a dinosaur on the shelf. She walked over and got something out of a drawer and handed it to him.

"Shiny" Wash said as he looked at the new toy dinosaur, and placed on the shelf.

She pushed him on the bed and showed him how much she loved him.

_Fadeout_

Inara Reynolds sat across from the head training mistress at the training house on Sihnon.

"Angela showed extreme courage under stress I think she would be a good candidate for the advanced program." "Grace this is going to be the last trip until after the baby comes." she smiled at her old friend. "I can't take any more pirates attacks until then." and she laughed.

"That's for the best Inara, the stories of your husband's heroics are getting to be a regular living legend with the trainees. Best we let that die down a bit.'"Grace Saphos smiled as she set the capture of the attack down. "I appreciate all your help these last few months, but I'm not happy losing you as a steady transporter."

"Well I have a plan for that too." Inara said and proceeded to explain it to her friend smiling and rubbing he swollen belly.

They were headed back to Persephone with a load of specialty's and luxury goods later that same day.

The crew was all together in the downstairs lounge. Simon was playing the electric piano with Kaylee sitting next to him. Jayne and River were snuggled up on the couch. And Mal and Wash were sliding a bottle back and forth and playing cards with Zoe and Inara at the table.

"Wash that was good shooting the other day, got the Capt'n dead to rights. Good job!" Jayne said. You could see the man puff up proud with a big smile.

"You'd have ended me for sure Dead Eye." Mal smiled sliding the bottle back his way. Mal said as Zoe and Inara beamed at them both.

"Capt'n, Inara and I had a rough time with the flying the other day.". Zoe said.

"It might be time for a little break until after the babies are born." Inara hinted.

"Guess you could rest at the holding a while but we have a contract to move goods with the guild so we got to keep flying the boat. Don't like the thought of leaving you alone though.?" Mal said thinking.

"Don't want to be away from Zoe either sir." Wash said.

"The kids could keep the contracts filled in our place." Mal started. Knowing he was having wiles used on him he smiled. "Guess we should get another boat, ain't givin mine up worked too hard for her." he finished.

"Don't expect you to know where we could find one do you "Nara?" Mal asked

"On Beylix my Pa found nother Firefly 03 like Serenity!" Kaylee blurted out by accident and said "Sorry 'Nara I slipped," She said guiltily after giving away the whole plan.

"We best be getting there then after we deliver on Persephone." Mal smiled at Inara.

_Fade to exterior and watch Serenity sailing away into the distance, drives lit._

_Cue end theme_

_roll credits _

_Well folks that was fun to write. Gotta love happy endings._

_Stay tuned to the Bao Bei network for next weeks episode._

_We're way better than Fox._

_If you have any ideas, send them on please._

_Don't touch that dial folk._

_The adventure continues._

_Special thanks to BadKarma00, Gina and Julie, My fan girl next door Carrie._

_And all the folks that wrote such nice reviews already._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirates and Companions**

**The Adventures of Jayne Cobb and Doc Nightshade**

**Category:** Firefly  
**Title:** Pirates and Companions  
**Chapter:** 2  
**Chapter Title: **Getting the girl

**Word count:** 3582  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure/Comedy/Smut/Violence  
**Rating:** Fiction Rated: M  
**Summary:** Rated M for Sexin/Violence Rayne, Doc/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoe/Wash.  
Set in The Doc Nightshade Verse AU 9 months after BDM. Follows Striking the Balance. All married off and kids coming, Prosperous, If sexin bothers ya, keep movin Kaylee and River say. Working together having fun but Mal gets stupid once in a while. Jaynes Killer Gunslinging School. Doc and Wash Getting tough. Upgraded Ship, Incorporated and Based on Persephone.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine All hail Joss. Joss is boss , but I like my Verse better. If I made money would it be as fun? Could I get them to pay me to have this much fun?

Chapter Two

Getting the Girl

_Set up visual_

_Serenity entering atmo fast at a steep angle air burning past the cockpit view screens Mal is belted into the co pilot seat. Wash is piloting. _

"Wash you don't need to be impressing me, like to get down in one piece." Mal said very uncomfortably.

"No Capt'n a bets a bet, I ain't just gonna forget and I mean to collect. I said I could do it, you said I couldn't, we shook you can't go back on it now." Wash said nervously.

"Where is Lil Albatross Wash?" Mal asked.

"I don't know I'm a little busy right now Mal, you were the one that pissed her off. Go find her if you want." Wash said.

Mal hit the com, "River I'm sorry please come back to the bridge!"

"I'm mad at you Captain Dumb Ass, and the controls there won't work I disabled them." River said and snapped off the com.

Mal looked down at the yoke he had just wanted to take over landing with and stopped. "Please River I'm really sorry." He said into the com.

But she didn't reply.

The rest of the crew except for River and Jayne were in the galley finishing breakfast. They heard Mal smart off last night too and thought he deserved a lesson. They heard Mal begging River to come back and laughed.

Serenity streaked for the ground just within safe limits. Very fast and hot. At the last second Wash pulled into a hover that the grav dampeners almost couldn't handle and he set it down soft and easy. "Leaf on the wind" Wash said.

Wash hit the com, "All personnel to the galley please." Got up and went to the galley with Mal following behind him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Capt'n Dumb Ass has lost the bet, time for me to collect." Wash said gleefully.

"_Wash Don't tell him I was helping you." River thought._

He pulled up his loud shirt and pushed down his pants just a little and said,

"Pucker up Capt'n Dumb Ass" .

And Mal looking none to happy kissed Wash's ass.

Jayne said, "Did you get that Baby Girl?."

And River stepping out from where they were hiding holding a capture camera said. "O'i got it right n ere husband." and everybody but Mal laughed.

Inara said "You were the one that said you'd kiss all our pi goo's if you ever saw him land the boat blindfolded." " Six more to go Capt'n Dumb Ass." " And you ain't kissing these lips till I see you wash your face!" she laughed.

"Should have closed my eyes.". Grumbled Mal.

"I'm next Capt'n Dumb Ass." Jayne laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Break_

_Ok home viewers you know what time it is._

_Let's all sing the song._

_Take my love, take my land__  
__Take me where I cannot stand__  
__I don't care, I'm still free__  
__You can't take the sky from me__  
__Take me out to the black__  
__Tell them I ain't comin' back__  
__Burn the land and boil the sea__  
__You can't take the sky from me__  
__There's no place I can be__  
__Since I found Serenity__  
__But you can't take the sky from me..._

_And a pause for station Identification_

_This is the Bao Bei Network, Don't touch that dial folks!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

Mal had been hiding in his bunk since they lifted for Beylix waiting for the day to be over. The com chirped and Inara said ,"Mal dinner."and he went to the galley and sat down.

Mal looked at Wash and said, "Wash I'm sorry I doubted your skills.".

"No problem Capt'n Dumb Ass." Wash laughed.

"No day or night in the black, bet was one day. Daddy has learned a lesson. Right Daddy? We should stop now" River said smiling.

"Yes I have River." Mal said. "Thank You."

River nodded and they all said "You're welcome Capt'n Dumb Ass!". All started laughing.

Inara went to kiss him and stopped, "I didn't see you wash your face.".

Mal went to the sink splashed water on his face and wiped his sleeve against his mouth and sat down.

"Did you use soap?" she asked but kissed him anyway.

"Do you want to see a trick Daddy?" River smiled.

"Sure little one." Mal answered.

River stood up and sent. "_Everybody close your eyes and count to three."_

One , two , three they said and they opened their eyes.

She was gone. "Did anyone hear her move?" Mal asked.

"I'm right here." she said. And her chair pushed itself in. Then she was just there. And she sat back down. They didn't know Jayne could see her the whole time. "Don't tell" she said to Jayne. And she sat back down.

"How?" Mal started to ask

"Ya don ask a magician ow e does is tricks, e won tell ya. She laughed.

Doc gave her one of those old Simon is worried looks and she shook her head at him.

"Won be showin you lot no mor me act no plaus er nothin." She pouted.

They clapped for her and she got up and curtsied with her index finger poked in her cheek.

"What other tricks can you do sweetheart?" Inara asked sweetly.

"Show you downstairs later."and she ran off down toward the cargo bay in a clatter of booted feet.

_Lower aft lounge later that night._

The crew were sitting around like last night when River said "Think about singing". And she got a look of concentration on her face.

She made every body stand up and clear the floor space a little. Sat all the women on the sofa and lined up Mal, Jayne and Wash by Simon on the piano.

She one at a time said to the men, "You must want to sing." and stared at them. Went and sat down with the others taking out her capture camera.

She told them to close their eyes. Then told Simon to start.

Simon played a few bars and started singing in a deep rich melodious voice.

"Oh, better far to live and die "  
"Under the brave black flag I fly,"

"Than play a sanctimonious part"  
"With a pirate head and a pirate heart."

"Away to the cheating world go you,"  
"Where pirates all are well-to-do;"

"But I'll be true to the song I sing,"  
"And live and die a Pirate King."

"For I am a Pirate King!"  
"And it is, it is a glorious thing"

"To be a Pirate King!"  
"For I am a Pirate King!"

And the others sang in beautiful harmony

"You are!

Hurrah for the Pirate King!"

Simon continued.

"And it is, it is a glorious thing. To be a Pirate King."

The others chorused

"It is!  
Hurrah for the Pirate King!  
Hurrah for the Pirate King!"

Mal, Jayne and Wash linked their elbows and danced to the right, then danced back to the left

Simon continued.

"When I sally forth to seek my prey"  
"I help myself in a royal way."

"I sink a few more ships, it's true,"  
"Than a well-bred monarch ought to do;"

"But many a king on a first-class throne,"  
"If he wants to call his crown his own,"

"Must manage somehow to get through,"  
"More dirty work than e'er I do,

"For I am a Pirate King!"  
"And it is, it is a glorious thing"

"To be a Pirate King!"  
"For I am a Pirate King!"

They chorused.

You are!  
Hurrah for the Pirate King!

Simon went into the big finish.

"And it is, it is a glorious thing"  
"To be a Pirate King. "

And they finished all together.

"It is!  
"Hurrah for the Pirate King!"

"Hurrah for the Pirate King "

And all took a big bow to the front and started bowing to each other smiling and acting like little kids. Wash even did the finger to the cheek curtsy River had done earlier.

River said, "Open your eyes now.". They all looked confused and looked around.

Wash said "We were on stage.".

Simon said. "That was the musical from secondary school River!"

Kaylee bounced up and down on the sofa and laughed and snorted and got everyone laughing. "River I got to have copy of that!" when she could talk again.

Mal said "I don't sing that good.". And Inara said, "I know." and laughed even harder.

"Didn't make you do it. Had to want to. Shared Simon with you. He knew how. River said nervously and Inara hugged her.

River jumped up and ran to Jayne and thew her arms around him shaking.

Jayne picked her up and asked, "You ok baby girl.?"

"Bed" she said nodding and shivered. And he carried he out of the room.

Mal asked "How did she do that?"

Wash tried to explain how he thought she had taught Jayne to dance.

Kaylee told them, "try it again". And she picked up Rivers camera.

They knew the words but it was just a little off tune.

River flew down the ladder when Jayne opened the hatch to their bunk.

When he got down and closed it she was already in bed.

"Now." was all she said. Jayne undressed and climbed it with her.

"She wants Jayne to love her so she hears only Jayne. Too many voices.".

He concentrated on just her, looking into her large brown eyes thinking how much he loved her. And ran his free large hand over her small body while he held her close. She tried to push his hand down between her legs and he let her.

Shifting positions he ran his tounge down her body as he moved between her legs licking and nibbling the insides of her soft smooth thighs. With her legs over his shoulders he lifted her and started to lick between her lips to her nub.

River arched her back and moaned his name low and deep as her breath sped he kept pace with her, licking and using his bottom lip to rub on her sensitive spot until she was panting faster.

Quickly put in two fingers and curled them up to get the spot she had inside and licked her nub some more. He kept going until she spasmed and screamed then shuddered, her breath coming in little sobs in time with his movements.

When he lifted his wet face and saw the need in her eyes he knew they were both ready, Licking on her always got him going and the look just twisted his heart something fierce. He knew she needed him as he moved between her legs and entered her with her ankles on his shoulders and grabbed her wrists

"Hard" she said. So he started pumping her striking bottom on the in strokes.

She quivered around him and screamed. And started to shake under him.

He sped up and pushed harder and made her scream again even louder and she started bucking her hips and grunting in time with him.

She fluttered and faded. He wasn't close to finishing yet so he kept at it. Soon she was screaming loudly and grinding into his thrusts as he grunted into her tight little body. Her inners pulling out clinging to his John Thomas like he was pulling her inside out some.

She clenched hard on him and felt the muscles milking him and he came long and hard as she shuddered and shivered. He slid her legs over and fell to the bed next to her with his breath coming hard. After a few minutes he got up and came back and tended to her and him both. She was already asleep and breathing softly when he got beside her.

Inara lay under Mal's arm on her side facing him. As her soft hand wrapped around him she said. "Mal would you do something for me?".

"Anything, just tell me darlin."

"You try to make jokes but they always are about others shortcomings."she stated stroking him softly.

"That makes them feel small. Try joking about yourself. You can make a joke and they won't feel like you are trying to put them down." she worked on him firmly. Suddenly she stopped and took his hand and placed it on her. He could feel the baby moving under his hand and he smiled. "I'll try 'Nara, truly I will.".

She got him ready and rolled on her side and he lay behind her and entered her moving slowly. She thought how that this was the same thing she had done as a companion, guiding men to be better than they were and how Malcolm Reynolds needed her more than any of the others ever did. She would have been surprised to know he was thinking the same thing.

Zoe was on Wash's lap on the bridge when the overload from shuttle two set off the alarm. She flipped it off and they just smiled knowingly at each other.

Kaylee, naked and chained to the bulkhead was humming the pirate king song while Doc held the flashlight as she installed the next size larger breaker in the electrical box.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Visual Serenity coming down and landing. Lots of scrap yards and used ships parked at the edge of a small town with dirt streets._

It was around noon ship time but early morning on Beylix when they arrived. Zoe and Inara stayed with Serenity, while the rest went with Wilbur Lee to look at the other ship. Kaylee was still humming the song while she walked next to the Doc holding his hand.

The crew walked to the yard as Mr. Lee told them about the ship.

Men were following them. River felt them.

"Six, Trouble, Behind us, I call far right." River said. "Far left."muttered Jayne.

"Middle" Doc and Wash said at the same time and they spun around. One had his gun out so Wash kicked Mal and knocked him down. One shot barked and six returned quickly.

All six men fell to the ground.

Wash and Doc closed in. The two men Wash hit were still breathing.

Doc had shot one with the big Callahan pistol and he had a hole in him size of a dinner plate.

River's two were drilled between the eyes and Jayne's man was smoked too.

Wash walked up and kicked away their iron, and said "Any last words?".

"Go to hell!" one said.

"You first. Tell em Dead Eye Wash sent ya.".

And double tapped the trigger for each. Then he looked around before holstering his iron.

"Any body else want some?". He asked seriously.

And folks turned away from the shooting. All the crew told him good job. And he and Doc gathered the weapons on the ground and checked the bodies for precious.

They had just finished when the sheriff and two deputy's walked up the side street.

Wilbur shouted "Self defense Bob!". The sheriff nodded and went to look at the dead men.

"Got paper on most of them. Owe ya some coin for today." Bob said smiling happy he didn't have to go up against the dead men now.

Mal said. "Sheriff could ya bring it by the Serenity later we're looking at a ship to buy." and when he got closer Mal asked him something else.

Bob nodded an took off.

"Wash. Top dog you got the points today you already know why, Intimidatin.".

"Baby you got second", "Doc third and I'm last. Divvy em up!" Jayne said smiling.

Wash had one in each hand and took the one that felt best. The rest took a turn

Wash and River got one more each.

"Tammy and Uma" Wash said.

"I imagine if Dead Eye hadn't took the time to kick me to shut off my bullet magnet he would a had a 'Veronica' today too!". Joked Mal.

Wash smiled and patted the Capt'n on the shoulder, "Couldn't take the chance, Sir. Lose points not keeping the almost in your name." "Besides you were right next to me." "One of those boys might have been a bad shot and got me instead." He joked back.

Kaylee and River didn't miss what had just been said, and both made a note to tell Inara all about the Captains reaction to events.

_Fade and zoom out as they continue down the street and Wash keeps making jokes_

- - - - - - - - - -

_A message from our sponsor._

_We here at the Bao Bei Network love the fan mail and thank our viewers one and all. We hope the inspiration stirs your muse. Write what you know or if that is too painful let your hopes and wishes for a 'should have been Verse' to fly free._

_Take a leap of faith and write that first try and get it out there. My advice is to read it till you see the big problems or have somebody else read it too before you turn it loose. But write 'something' it's a real release and helps more than you know to let others feel what's inside you_

_Ping me and I'd be happy to help in any way I can and you get a shiny review_

_no extra charge. Double your money back if not satisfied._

_Apologies to Gilbert and Sullivan for blatantly stealing their song, but hey they been dead a long time. I doubt I'll get flamed from them for it._

_Without further adieu back to our show. _

- - - - - - -

_Visual: Scrapyard full of old rusting hulks as you fly over the yard. A firefly stands out in remarkable condition for it's age._

_Sweep and zoom to Mal talking to an old grizzled man they haggle then shake hands Mal hands a roll of bills to the man, Kaylee bounces up and down in the background ecstatic._

_- - - - - - _

_Later on board Serenity flying through the black._

Mal is sitting at the dinner table with Wash, Zoe and Inara. The girls clear the table

Mal says, "Hey Dead Eye got you a little present," and hands him a bag of coin and a big flat envelope full of copy's of the wanted posters for the men killed today.

The Sheriff wrote a thank you to 'Dead Eye Wash' on all of them for his 'public service and fast reaction time'.". Wash is speechless looking at Mal.

Inara give Mal a smile that men truly love to see coming from their woman.

His smile in return is just as warm and filled with love.

Zoe puts a big piece of pie in front of each of them saying,"Guess you both deserve this.". Wash smiles at her, "MMMM Wife Pie I must have done good." And they both laugh.

_Cut to back on the planet. Kaylee does a couple of things and hit the com._

"Ok Capt'n Hard Ass you can break atmo when you're ready. Let's be getting the girl home. 'Deadly Dancer' 'll make it home no problem." she smiles.

_As the engines spins up the camera pulls back, we see her lay down on the floor carefully planning on where to mount a secondary control box and chain hook . And hear her still humming the pirate king song to herself. _

_Fade out_

_Roll credits_

_- - - - - - - _

_In our next episode the maiden voyage of the Deadly Dancer._

_Tune in next time on the Bao Bei Network, We're way better than Fox._

_And remember Don't Touch That Dial Folks..._

_Shout out to all my peeps._

_You know who you are by now._

_Keep reading I'll keep writing, I promise._

_You try writing too, ok. I still like to read. Stea... Get inspiration, from me anytime I don't mind. Really._

_Keep those cards and letters coming in Y'all!_

_Good Night All _

_Bao Bei Tony._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pirates and Companions**

**The Adventures of Jayne Cobb and Doc Nightshade**

Category: Firefly

Title: 3

Chapter: Taking Her Home

Word count:3565

Genre: Adventure/ Romance/ Comedy /Violence

Rating: M for Mature themes / Language / Violence

Summary: Doc Nightshade AU/ Canon pairs / Wash & Book Live

Disclaimer: Not Mine, Just playing with their toys

**Chapter Three**

**Taking Her Home**

_Set up Visual:_

_A Firefly crosses side on. 'Deadly Dancer' is readable on the hull. Lights and engines lit. Shedding more drive emissions than Serenity as she passes._

_Interior: River, Jayne, Doc & Kaylee sit around the table._

"All I'm sayin' Doc is it should be you as Capt'n," Jayne explained. "River don't want it, and some wouldn't take her serious like. Lil Kaylee's got a job keepin us in the black and I'm not ruttin' smart enough." He finished.

Doc looked at Jayne and shook his head, "You're smart enough and would do good job. You got me and Wash squared away and that man is a real threat in a fight now. Might not have book smarts but you know more than I do on the streets." Doc finished.

Simon Tam would never have said that to Jayne but that part of Doc disappeared when he took on his new life.

"I don't want it Doc, you're top 3 you'd do us a fine job, don't make me sic ma wife on ya." Jayne laughed.

And with that, Doc Nightshade became the Captain.

"Come on Capt'n Hard Ass, got something ta show ya!" Kaylee excitedly pulled her husband to the engine room.

Inside, she had finished the 'important' work after they left Beylix. She had wired her secondary drive controller, welded a hook, ran a string of lights and laid down a couple sleep mats. It had the start of a nice little love nest and she smiled at him, looking proud.

"Well now lil darlin'," Doc smiled "What ya got in mind."

"Time ta christen tha ship Doc." She said, locking the door.

In the cargo bay, River finished tying her Pointe slippers and did her stretches, going through her movements gracefully. Jayne sat to the side and watched. He loved to see her dance. She was always so happy and she was so beautiful. He thought she moved like a butterfly, fluttering around. And his heart twisted in his chest lookin' at her bein' all bendy and flexible.

River went _En Pointe_ and started her floor exercises. She moved all around the clear area. Soon she stood in front of her husband. "She wishes for him to dance with her." She said softly.

"Show me how." He said standing to join her.

"You must hold her here." she said as she placed his hands on her.

She opened her mind and he heard the music and knew what to do. He stood and held her from behind, his large hand going around most of her small waist. And she went into the classical form of _pas de deux_ where the man holds the woman and she let her balance and grace flow as he assisted her. Her joy rolled over him like a wave as she shared it with him.

After a time it was just too much and he took her in his arms and leaned down and kissed her. Seeing her eyes, he kissed her again. Without words he carried her to his bed.

_Fade out_

_Ok home viewers you know what time it is._

_Let's all sing the song._

_Take my love, take my land__   
__Take me where I cannot stand__   
__I don't care, I'm still free__   
__You can't take the sky from me__   
__Take me out to the black__   
__Tell them I ain't comin' back__   
__Burn the land and boil the sea__   
__You can't take the sky from me__   
__There's no place I can be__   
__Since I found Serenity__   
__But you can't take the sky from me..._

_And a pause for station Identification_

_This is the Bao Bei Network, Don't touch that dial folks!_

_Later on the bridge:_

River sat curled on his lap while Jayne sat in the pilot's seat.

"Not mad she asked Jayne to dance with her?" she asked tentatively.

"No Baby Girl, didn't have ta do any tippy toe dancing like you were. Jes hold on and lift ya around a bit. Sides you were so happy, I felt it inside." Her husband replied, happy that he could do something that gave her such joy. For all of his gruffness she knew the big man loved her enough to kill or die for her and she smiled.

Suddenly, there was a muted bang and the power and grav went out. Within seconds, the emergency lights and power returned and the gravity came back up to half. A main power failure alarm wailed on the console.

River flipped the switch and said, "Is all right husband, they's just breakin' tha ship in a bit." in her Dyton colony accent and both laughed.

Kaylee looked at Simon, then to the dial on the controller and said, "We're 42 under redline Doc, she needs a rebuild fore we try that again." sounding frustrated.

"It's ok Darlin. " Activating the capture, he started singing the pirate king song to her.

"Come ere, Doc." She said, as she jumped on him.

- - - - -

Wash sat at the controls as they sailed through the black.

"You've been ghosting me some time now." He said with an evil voice.

"Yes, but you're going to be the ghost. Die!" Roaring, he made the two dinosaurs attack each other.

Zoe looked at Mal while Inara shook her head, and asked, "It just don't get old does it sir?" as she laughed at her man.

Mal laughed and said, "Dead Eye, how long to Persephone?"

"We'll be landing within the hour, sir." Wash replied as he continued practicing intimidating words with his toys. They all had to admit some of those dinosaurs were making points with their tough talk.

_Next day:_

_Two firefly ships sit on the landing area of Reynolds Shipping. _

"'Nara, she needs to be rebuilt bad but I'm gonna need help." The little mechanic told her.

"Kaylee, we can hire some help and you can do whatever you need, it's not like we don't have the money." Inara tried to comfort the worried woman.

"Just don't want some land bound bolt strippers on my boat." Kaylee grumbled. "They got to be good, 'Nara."

"Well, we'll put out a call and you can talk to each of them when they get here." Inara soothed. "We'll refit the whole boat. Get your ideas together."

Kaylee walked away with a smile. 'Refit the whole boat' was all she could think about.

The next day, Inara's call had born fruit and seventeen men and three women showed up for Kaylee to interview.

She was ruthless. One unkind word about her boat got them tossed from the list. She made up parts to throw off the ones that didn't know their business, like where the 'Catalytic Clamp' or the 'Omni Navigator' was, and weeded out a few more.

When she asked for the 'Tool Relocation-Transporter', only the two women and two of the men understood she wanted her tool box. She hired all four and sent the others home.

They worked for two weeks solid before she was happy. But _Deadly Dancer_ was a fit ship. Jayne had a part in the refit and all the new hull blisters on the ship made it look different than a normal Firefly 03. There was a rather large blister under the chin of the cockpit. After anti radar coating, the _Dancer_ was a dull black.

- - - - - -

The ship crept in on thrusters, its running lights dark. White Horse Station was an orbital platform that monitored the terraforming below. Quickly activating the docking clamps, they overrode the airlock controls, the station was under attack.

Within the hour it was under their control. They killed everyone who fought back against them, they were the lucky ones.

_- - - - -_

_Cut to the recorded face of a very frightened woman coming from a cortex screen._

"Vince, they are aboard us now. They are the same group as last time. We tracked them to New Hope. And they're only taking strong men and most of the women. I don't think I have much time." The woman said clearly terrified in the recorded cortex message.

No sooner had the man watching the message heard these words, he saw armed men breakthrough the door behind the woman. He saw her captured before the screen went dead.

He needed a ship and some help fast so he called the only man he knew would not let him down.

Master Sgt. Antonnelli and Sir Warrick Harrow arrived at Reynolds Shipping, looking grim. They found the staff in the canteen at the main building.

"Mal, as you know ever since Miranda, the Alliance has been focusing on eliminating the reavers. Pirate and slaving operations have increased in this quadrant as a result." Sir Warrick informed the crew. "Vince has a problem. I'll let him explain it to you."

"Folks, White Horse Station has been raided by slavers. My sister and her family lived there. They were attacked by slavers before and they tracked them to New Hope. I want to get a team out there ASAP and try to get them back. I've got some men but I need transport and frankly, a few more gun hands." The former drill instructor turned hairdresser said.

"I've got some money put aside and could pay you something. I really need your help." He finished saying, knowing the small amount he had might not be enough.

"You can keep your money." Mal said to the man. "I'm in."

Doc looked at his crew and nodded, "Us too, money's not a problem."

"What's your plan?" Mal asked.

Smiling at the thought of the hell he was going to bring to those pirates, Vince told them his plan.

- - - - -

_Serenity and Deadly Dancer flew together to New Hope. At full burn, Serenity led the pace with her lights and engine aglow but Dancer, following behind, was not lit as brightly_

Vince and Mal stood on the bridge. Mal was happy Inara and Zoe were sitting this one out. He knew people would die today. They didn't need to be there for it.

"We're a couple of hours out." Wash said. "We should do an orbit and see what's up before we land" Wash suggested.

"Good idea there, Dead Eye." Mal answered.

"Time for us to all gear up, Mal." Vince growled as he left the bridge.

Gina and Rick Walker sat in the galley. Two of the mechanics hired for _Dancer's_ refit. Rick had been an Independent med tech during the war and he was a fine wrench spinner, so was his wife. She loved machines almost as much as Kaylee did and was a fair pilot besides. Mal could see why they got along so well and they filled the empty places in the crew well.

"I want you both to stay with the ship once we hit planet side." He ordered.

Both nodded and said, "Yes sir."

"We hope to get all the surviving people on both boats. I'll need you two to keep anyone from taking the ship. If it gets too bad, dust off and come back again." Mal informed them.

"Yes sir." they both acknowledged.

Mal and Vince headed for the cargo bay.

- - - - - -

Onboard _Dancer_, Kaylee was at the controls with Simon. Everyone had tried to learn new skills with such a small crew. River had been teaching Kaylee and Doc to pilot. Doc had taught Jayne some simple emergency med tech. The sight of blood didn't bother the big man. Kaylee worked with Doc on learning repairs to ship systems. River could already read what she needed to do from any of them in an emergency.

"Doc, River's been teaching me and all, but I don't think I'm ready for this." She said nervously. "I'll mess something up, I know it." Panic clearly in her voice.

"No little darlin' you'll do just fine, Let me go check everything before we hit atmo, then I'll help you land. We'll just stay buttoned up and I'll shoot anybody that tries to board us." Doc soothed.

"Ok. But I do not like it at all, Doc." The little mechanic grumbled. "You're gonna owe me a big one later."

"I'll be happy to let you collect later, Darlin'." He said, as he left to prep the infirmary for casualties and get back to the bridge to help Kaylee land _Dancer_.

In the bay, Team Two was getting ready with Jayne and River. The five man fire team donned body armor and conducted weapons checks. River helped Jayne checking his armor and then he checked hers. Nothing was going to happen to her on his watch if he could prevent it.

"Jayne, are you sure you want me to use her?" Doc said as he carried Vera into the bay.

Jayne grunted, "A pistol is what you use to fight you way back to the rifle you shoulda took in the first place Doc. Besides, this is gonna to be a close in fight, won't need her. You need to be able to keep them as far away from our ship as possible."

He started checking his weapons.

Doc prepped the infirmary quickly, left the big rifle near where he would need it when he came back down to guard the ship. And quickly went back to the bridge to help Kaylee land the ship.

- - - - - - -

_New Hope was a rock better named No Hope. Dusty, cold and dry as a bone, if not for valuable minerals and ores, it would be deserted. The slavers ran a mine there with their slaves, working them to death, raping the women and taking more prisoners. There was no escape off the moon. _

"That's the main building and those steel cargo containers look like where the prisoners are being held." Wash said looking at the scan. "If we land here and here," he pointed, "We can hold them in crossfire and protect the cargo cans with the ships."

Vince said, "Good thinking and by giving them a way to run, they might take it. Then we can mop them up in this open space beyond."

Following tactics developed extensively centuries ago, the attack started in the early hours of the day between the midnight and daybreak.

When they touched down both teams were ready.

Team One with Master Sgt Antonnelli, Mal, Wash and five former Independent Marines breached the loading dock doors with a shaped charge and started to leapfrog two by two into the building, clearing rooms of targets or targets immediately.

Team Two, with River and Jayne, took up positions and watched for pirates trying to escape out the front and sides, leaving them a way to escape out the back.

The pirates weren't caught totally unaware. The sound of the ships landing had alerted them and they put up a swift resistance.

Wash was the last man in. He followed Mal into the building, keeping his eyes moving for trouble. The former Marines were shooting pirates wholesale and already had a casualty, down but not dead yet.

Then he and Mal got pinned down by shooters on a catwalk above. Wash shoulder rolled to the cover of a nearby crate to get an angle on the shooters while Mal drew their fire.

"I got shot!" He heard Mal say like he was surprised.

As the shooters moved into his line of fire, Wash took them both clean.

When he got back to his captain, he saw Mal was hurt but his body armor had taken the hit and he was still breathing.

With the occasional whump of a grenade and a lot of small arms automatic weapons fire, the threat soon diminished.

A group of slavers tried to make a break for their ship and after taking some losses, got aboard. They quickly fired the engines and were headed away as fast as they could move, clawing the air to get to the Black.

Wash was pulling Mal out of the building by his web gear as the slavers lifted ship.

"_Tah ma de_." he swore, knowing if they got away, their crimes would start all over again.

"Doc, don't let them get away!" Wash yelled into his transceiver.

But Doc had been too busy to respond as a second group of slavers was headed to their grounded ships from the mine head. Between Jayne and Team Two, Rick Walker and the Doc, the slavers were getting shot up in the crossfire.

Doc fired and shifted targets, Vera booming and jumping in his grip. His targets were dropping like puppets with their strings cut until there were no more coming.

Rick Walker fired from Serenity at a calm, steady pace. He took all the pirates crossing into in his line of fire to avoid being flanked and overrun.

Gina sat nervously in the cockpit with the engines hot, waiting word to spin them up and dust-off but the order never came and the shooting soon died down.

"Building Clear." a voice came over the radio. "Take out the ones getting away." was the order that came next.

Doc heard that order. "Kaylee get ready to lift the ship, I'm on my way!" he said into the com as he buttoned up the ramp.

He sat down at the co-pilot's station as soon as he hit the bridge.

"Sweep across there, slow Lil' Darlin'." He drawled and started flipping the new weapons activation switches installed during the refit.

A pair of chain guns spit fire from under _Dancer_'s chin, tearing up the ground and grinding the surviving pirates to bloody pieces. The look on Doc's face as his hands danced over the targeting controls for the gun was intense as he destroyed them.

"Now we need to go after their ship, Darlin'." he laughed, as Kaylee hit the throttles and shot after them. She knew that piece of _gou se_ they were flying couldn't get away from the _Deadly Dancer_. She hit full burn in atmo knowing there would be no blowout on her girl.

Seeing they were being chased, the pirates went evasive. But they never stood a chance and _Dancer_ tore them apart like shooting an old can. They went down with a trail of black smoke and exploded on impact in the mountains.

They headed back to the others feeling satisfied and happy with their girl.

The former Independent troops made their way to the containers housing the pirate slaves and opened the doors just as dawn was breaking. The sight they beheld made them glad they had killed them to a man. Men and women dirty and beaten, some on the verge of death from malnutrition greeted them. The average time of imprisonment was three months before death took them.

_Deadly Dancer_ returned to the pad and the triage of the prisoners began.

River helped Simon during the time and the worst cases were taken to the _Dancer_. The less injured were taken to _Serenity_, leaving only the dead and dying. Doc was filled with rage at the treatment these people had undergone. He over sedated the cases he couldn't save to give them release and went to help the ones that he still could.

Jayne stood by River, watching Doc bring peace to the hopeless victims. She looked Jayne in the eye and sent, _'These men deserve this.'_ with her knife in her hand.

He nodded at her once and she slipped away to gather her trophies with a grim look. Then he helped move the injured to the ships.

There was an occasional scream from a not quite dead pirate but soon these all fell silent. Still she continued her gristly work.

Later, on the way back to Persephone, Doc had a chance to use his skills saving lives enough to last for some time.

Vince found his sister on _Serenity_, but her husband had been killed in the attack on White Horse Station.

"What will we do now, Vince?" she asked with tears in her eyes, knowing her former life was gone.

"Don't worry, Julie. You're going home with us. We'll work it out, sis." He comforted her, hugging her gently.

Mal and Wash sat at the cortex screen talking to their wives. They assured them that they were all right. They also let them know they had company on board that they needed to find some shelter and supplies for. The men expressed to them both they loved them.

As the _Dancer_ went full burn to get the seriously wounded help, they left _Serenity _like she was standing still. As Mal and Wash watched open mouthed, they both said "We've got to get Kaylee to get us to run like that".

_Fade_

_End Credits._

_To my usual cohort of rouges this is dedicated. _

_To my Readers: Write something if you feel inspiration I'd love to hear from you._

_And as always to my dancer, who still I love. _


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates and Companions

The Adventures of Jayne Cobb and Doc Nightshade

Category: Firefly, 2008 genre au, 2008 fanfic series, 2008 Copper for a kiss challenges 

Title: 4

Chapter: The Blarney Stone Job

Word count:

Genre: Adventure/ Romance/ Comedy 

Rating: PG-13, T 

Summary: Doc Nightshade AU/ Canon pairs / Wash & Book Live

Disclaimer: Not Mine, Just playing with their toys

Chapter Four

The Blarney Stone Job.

_Visual: Evening at Reynolds Shipping on Persephone, the crews of the two ships sit in the canteen of the main building having dinner together. Inara and Zoe are extremely pregnant. All are looking happy and laughing and talking together._

River tried to answer Simon's question again. Her first answer was too fragmented for him to understand. She took hold of Jayne's hand and felt his calm wash over and tried again. Without him as an anchor it was impossible for her to use her newly discovered talents.

"If the mind is willing I can see and hear from it. I can project my thoughts back. I can take thoughts and share them in small amounts but it is difficult for me to do. I can make you see and hear what I want on a limited basis. Positive feed back makes it stronger and I can do it easier." The young woman explained.

"I still don't understand." Simon said. He looked more like a refined version of Jayne now that he was Doc Nightshade. His mustache and goatee changed his look and even his language was more like a well educated rim worlder than a core bred doctor. A change his wife Kaylee thought was wonderful. 

Finally River shouted, "A snake!" and pointed to the door.

They turned to look and saw a snake slither out the door then disappear. When they turned back to her she sat there smiling holding Jayne's hand.

"My voice convinced you there was a snake; you looked expecting to see a snake. So you saw a snake." She explained. 

"_Tee wuh duh pee-goo."_ Mal said looking amazed.

Finally understanding her answer their questions eased and topics of conversation changed.

"Kaylee how is the rebuild of _Serenity's_ engine going? Is she going to be as fast as _Dancer_ when you're done?" Mal asked the little mechanic.

"It's shiny Capt'n. Since 'Nara said to not worry about money we tore her down to her frames and rebuilt her from the bottom to the top!" and Kaylee went on in joy ticking off all the new parts, assemblies and increased performance estimates on her fingers with glee for some time.

After a while she spun down, "We should be done sometime tomorrow sir." She finished looking proud and all smiles. _Serenity_ was still her girl even though now she crewed on the _Dancer_.

"Mal, Sir Warrick's has helped place most of the people you brought back from New Hope, but there are still a few that could use jobs and they have skills we can use here." Inara suggested subtly.

"Hire those that you see fit 'Nara. I think they would be good folk to have working for us. Lord knows they seen a hard time and could use a bit of help." Mal said to her taking the hint she dropped.

The look she returned to him was genuine and full of love. Malcolm Reynolds was a stubborn man at times but he tried to make her happy. That's not to say he still didn't have his moments of obstinacy. But they were becoming more infrequent.

"Well I don't mean to sound like a turd in the punch bowl." Jayne started. "Other than shootin up pirates and the like, we ain't been off into the black in two weeks. It would be nice to have a paying job. Maybe get a chance to shoot somebody. We got anything lined up?" 

"We got an invite from Badger to attend a grand opening of his new club." Wash replied looking around the table. "He said he had a business proposition for us. Could mean work? Maybe we should go look into it."

"A night on the town wouldn't hurt any of us." Zoe added. "It might be the last chance me and Inara get for a while." And smiling she rubbed her rather rotund middle.

"I think you're about done Lamby Toes, your timers poking out." Wash opined as he ran a finger over her protruding navel laughing.

With a quick look around the table Mal saw them all nodding in agreement. "Well it looks like we have a plan then. I'll let him know were coming. Ladies I assume you would like time to get ready so I'll tell him we'll be there in a few hours."

The women went into a flurry of activity. Talking among themselves about what to wear they left the men to go prepare for the evenings events. After a few minutes the men left the table to get ready too.

"Aw baby girl, do I got to wear these pants? They're too tight and cut off the flow to my man parts!" Jayne whined to his wife as he looked into the mirror.

"Chosen garments enhance physical attributes to maximum effect. Besides," She continued in her Dyton colony accent laughing "O'I like the way they make your bottom look, Husband."

Knowing that this same argument of clothing choice was going on with the other three men, Jayne surrendered to his little killer woman. It was a small thing to make her happy so he did it not too grudgingly. 

- - - - - - -

_Fade out_

_Ok home viewers you know what time it is!_

_Yes time to sing the theme song!_

_Take my love, take my land__  
__Take me where I cannot stand__  
__I don't care, I'm still free__  
__You can't take the sky from me__  
__Take me out to the black__  
__Tell them I ain't comin' back__  
__Burn the land and boil the sea__  
__You can't take the sky from me__  
__There's no place I can be__  
__Since I found Serenity__  
__But you can't take the sky from me..._

_And a pause for station Identification_

_This is the Bao Bei Network, Don't touch that dial folks!_

The ground car stopped in front of an upscale for the area, three storied building in Eavestown. A brightly lit sign in front identified it as "Badgers Right Fine Gentleman's Club". Inside the doors there was a nice lobby complete with a coat & gun check counter that had a pretty girl attendant. The interior of the club was done in reds and gold's. Two large well dressed men stood by the metal scanner leading into the next room.

Inara and Zoe wore saris of fine printed silk. Kaylee glowed in a small but appropriate slave girl outfit and heels. She also wore her collar and chain. But River truly stood out in tight red leather hot pants, jacket and heels. She smiled as Jayne kept thinking how _gorram_ sexy she was. He knew she dressed this way just for him.

The men all having lost their wardrobe battle gracefully looked very _shuai_ in frock coats and string ties. Doc looking roguish with his mustache and goatee sported his black gamblers hat and all the men had a fresh shave. The women were proud of how they cleaned up so nicely.

Before they could check their iron Badger swept into the room. "Greetings and welcome to my fine establishment. Ladies". He said as he bowed and kissed Inara and Zoe's hands, and bowed to Kaylee. Badger nodded to River and just said, "Evening Missus". Knowing full well that to touch her would bring the wrath of the big mercenary or anger the woman. He had no desire to have his bits floating in a jar.

"My William what a lovely place, _dah bien-hwa_ isn't it?" Inara smiled as she complimented the man.

"And with all of you to thank for it too, missus. Your kind recommendations what made it all possible. I owe you all a great debt of thanks." The snappily dressed man gushed. "Please come this way I've got me best table put aside for you. No need to check you guns, you're me trusted guests you are." As he led them through a door marked private. 

"We ave food, spirit's and ladies dancing ere on the first floor. Games of chance honest like on the second. On the third is the private rooms, don't run no girls me self but I'm a bit flexible and allow some outside contractors. Me wife keeps an eye out on em." He explained proudly as they walked to a VIP table marked reserved and he sat them down.

As a waitress arrived for their drink and food order Badger told her, "Their money's no good ere tonight luv. Please bring some shimmer wine and anything else they want." She took the rest of their orders and hurried away.

After taking care of his guests needs he made his best pitch to the assembled crew. "Oi've got a job to discuss with you o'i ave." as he looked around to see if anyone else was listening. "Big olliday comin up on Dyton, O'i need a bit o transport back to the old home for me and a bit of cargo. Should bring some right coin, oi'll cut you in for ten per cent."

"Sure o'i know what olliday it tis." River answered him. "Tis Saint Paddy's coming, a wot you got worth coin on Dyton then?" and she read him as she held Jayne's hand.

"Well missus o'i got a rather large piece of the Blarney Stone form Earth that was. Broke it into wee bits o'i did, o'i plan on selling em off back ome. A kiss of the stone gives a man charm of the speech." And he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chip of bluestone the size of his thumb and kissed it, then handed it to the psychic.

"_He really believes this is real. I want to have some fun, everybody please play along." _River sent mentally to the rest of the crew.

She rolled the stone around and kissed it and looked Badger dead in the eye. "We want thirty per cent. O'I can help you make more coin than even you think you can get William."

"How's that missus."

"O'i was born under a sign o'i was. Me mum taught me the craft like her mum taught her. O'i can summon fairies and the wee folk." and River melodically spoke words from an old language as the man looked nervous and made a hex sign. She clapped her hand together like she caught something. Opening her palms slowly a small bright light twirled around and flew away. 

Badger asked, "Was that..."

"A fairy." She finished. "Look over there, one of the wee folk." and pointed.

He saw a wee man in green running from behind the bar with a bottle of Bushmills whiskey through the door to the back. "If you catches him, he's got to give you his pot o gold." She laughed.

"Thirty's the deal missus." They both spat on their palms and shook hands. And Badger took off like a shot after the leprechaun. The other had seen the same thing William had and laughed along with River.

After a time the men started to drink the fine Irish whiskey and had gotten quite mellow. Each time Badger came back into the room searching for the wee man River would give him a little push. Between his conviction that he really saw the leprechaun and Jayne's state of inebriation, her control slipped and more than a few people saw the little man too. She decided that the crowd needed a distraction from her game as it was beginning to overpower her.

She walked to the stage by the table and said something to the girl dancing there and tucked a few bills in her costume. She hurried off the stage and returned with a dart board which she hung nearby.

River stepped on stage and started to dance and disarm her self of the knives she was carrying with a steady thump, thump, then a grind of her hips. Before long all eyes were on her. A man reached out to tip her but she waived the tip of her dagger in a no no fashion and indicated for him to drop the bill on the stage. Two knives thumped into it in the space of the blink of an eye.

As the next song started she removed her jacket revealing the sheer lace top underneath. She danced like a wild animal using the pole spinning and twirling to the fast paced song. Applause and money rained out of the crowd as she finished dancing. Breathing hard she bent at the waist to retrieve her knives and the money while wiggling her leather clad ass to the crowd.

She felt him move toward her and turned, "O'i been bad husband, done went and gone cock teasing again. Look what o'i got." She smiled as she showed him the hand full of money and jumped up over his shoulder. He slapped her ass hard and said, "Bad girl I need ta teach you a lesson." And he carried her off to find the perfect place to teach her.

Mal looked at Inara, "Reckon a trip to Dyton is in the works." And she cuddled up next to him in the booth and ran her hands over him. Wash and Zoe looked just as comfortable bundled together. Kaylee got up and looked at her man, "Come on Doc, your girl needs a little maintenance done, time to get to work." Quickly she looped the end of her chain around his neck and pulled him to follow her. "Work, work, work." He laughed as she led him away. 

- - - - - - 

The rooms on the third floor were quite nice. Janet Badger ran a tight operation. Clean sheets and cleaned up between uses. She kept the customers in line and the girls safe. When Jayne came out of the stairwell with River over his shoulder she just tossed him a key. Not long after that Kaylee came along leading Simon by her chain and claimed a key too.

- - - - - - 

"River girl you're in trouble." Jayne growled. "Done told you not to be taking off no clothes when you're dancin'. Don't want no bunch of drunken _hun dans_ lookin at ya half nekkid woman!" The big man growled forcefully.

"I keep tellin ya but you just don't listen. What do I have to do to make that fact clear?"

"Corporal punishment would reinforce standing orders with maximum efficiency." She looked up at him soft eyed through her long lashes. "She deserves a spanking." She whispered and the look she gave her Jayne got the man all excitable.

He growled and pulled her shorts off. Jayne bent her over his knee and started spanking her firmly each slap in time to his words. "No more taking off your clothes while dancing in public, only for me when we're alone." Sixteen solid strikes slow and deliberate alternated by rubbing his hand on he pretty bottom as if to rub the swats in firmly. Red hand prints showed on her soft skin. 

She squirmed and gasped as the alternating pain and pleasure sensations took her. She was wet when he finished, her face flushed and her breathing coming in gasps.

_She looks so gorram sexy._ The big man thought as he peeled the rest of her clothes off and threw her to the bed. She could hear the thoughts of his arousal and she flushed at the thought of the things he wanted to do to her. He quickly got undressed and joined her.

Pinning her wrists above her head with one rough hand as he ran the other over her body he savaged her throat and neck with his mouth bringing soft moans from her. He sought out the spot below her left ear and roughly rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb at the same time, feeling her shudder she moaned his name. He knew she need more and soon.

_Jayne I need you. _She sent to his mind. He ceased his teasing and ran kisses down her soft warm body. His mouth descended seeking her swollen hot sexin' parts. Softly he parted her pulsing lips and tasted her sweet nectar. He laved her with his tongue gently eliciting grunts and moans from his lover. She bucked and moaned as he held firm on her swollen nub alternating between soft and rough as River held his head with both hands and ground into his mouth groaning loudly. He felt her spasm and flutter as she went over the edge soaking his face.

He ran a hand over his face and slid next to her. He held her as she shuddered, waiting for her to recover. Soon she had her little fist tightly wrapped around him working him fully hard and erect. She met no resistance as she pushed him to his back while throwing her well toned leg over him. There was a sharp intake of breath from both as she mounted him firmly and barely moved on him just rocking her hips in little circles.

She felt him stretch her as she held him in her soft velvet vise, working her inner muscles against him. He groaned at the sensation of her riding him with his palms splayed out on her thighs urging her on. She looked him in the eyes with a wicked gleam and synced their minds together and rode him like wild horse that needed to be tamed.

Soon it was too much for him and he grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard as they went over the edge together violently finishing together. As they collapsed into each others arms their thoughts were the same. _Mine._

They lay together like that a while until they caught their breath soon they were kissing passionately, hands roaming over each other.

Mouth locked to hers he entered her with his fingers stretching her. His strong fingers probed her slick wet inner walls firmly but gently. She got him in her grip and squeezed him in her little fist gently tightening and releasing her grip in time with the thrusts of his digits. 

A slow building was coming inside her, a tremor just under the surface waiting to erupt. He worked in and out bringing her to the edge and backed off. Suddenly he attacked her hot sex again seeking that sweet spot she loved for him to touch. She screamed and came as he worked her hot wetness again and again as her climax rolled over her in large waves leaving her limp while sobbing breathlessly.

When she could move again she readied him with her mouth. He didn't need much encouragement. She mounted him again and rode him hard. His previous orgasm made it possible to last longer from her assault. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts the only sounds the slapping of flesh and their loud grunts of pleasure. They came together fast like a flesh machine made for one propose the sweat rolling down their bodies soaking the sheets with their aromatic juices. Mindlessly they came together one last time and collapsed to semi consciousness.

They lay there a long time in each others arms breathless.

- - - - - 

Kaylee led Doc into the room. Various restraints, toys and oils were on a shelf. Making a selection she pushed doc toward the bed and commanded "Strip Capt'n Bad Ass" and let him have a taste of a crop on his backside. "Yes ma'am." he started to say but another strike from the crop stopped him. "That's Mistress Kaylee ta you slave boy. You're doing my evil bidding tonight." She laughed. "If I get too rough just say atmo and I'll quit." She whispered into his ear.

_This is dah bien-hwa._ Simon thought as she tied him to the four poster bed. She had him tied up in a jiffy and shucked out of her outfit and unlinked her chain from her collar. _Now what should I do to him,_ she thought and looked over to the shelf. Kaylee lit one of the candles and went back to Simon. She slowly dripped wax drops onto his chest and stomach watching him squirm and gasp at the hot wax. "Like that slave boy?" 

"Yes Mistress Kaylee." Doc replied enjoying seeing her take control. Kaylee was getting lubed up something fierce having Doc in her evil clutches. "Time ta service me slave boy." She said seriously as she straddled his face. "Git ta lickin slave boy." A muffled "Yes Mistress." was his reply. 

She bent forward and teased him into readiness as he took her to the edge then past it. She came with a squeak and a moan flushed and breathing hard. She slid down and mounted him with her back to him and clicked her tongue, "Giddy up.' She laughed as she slapped his side. "Yes Mistress" escaped his lips as he thrust back into her on her downward bounces. Occasionally she would reach back and slap him again. And he would speed up more. Soon they finished at a furious pace. Her first, then he came close behind. She turned around and bit his nipple hard. "Atmo." He moaned loudly.

Kaylee untied her husband, once free Doc turned the tables on her and tied her up in response. He searched the shelf for a something to torture her a little and smiled at her wickedly as he approached with a long feather. 

"Same word Darlin'" he drawled and slowly ran the feather up and down her neck watching her squirm.

"No Doc, please don't tickle me!" she giggled and fought her bindings.

"No Lil Darlin' you got this coming to you." And he twitched the feather over breasts and around but not on her nipples teasing her mercilessly as she squirmed and writhed giggling at his ministrations.

Doc was evil with his use of the feather. He slowly searched out the best spots for maximum effect. Her neck and jaw line produced shivers and giggles from the little bound mechanic. 

He teased an erect nipple and got another giggle but when he bit the other one playfully a very shuddering moan escaped her lips. Pleased with her response the feather dipped lower to her soft belly and her inner thighs. Slowly he teased all around her hot center without touching it as he mauled her breasts with his rough tongue, her breath coming in pants and gasps instead of giggles. Looking into her eyes he saw the pleading desire of his little bride and set aside the feather. He lightly spanked her lower lips playfully with his fingers and felt them swell in their hot wetness.

Without warning he quickly inserted two fingers curling them up to her G spot and brushed his thumb across her swollen clit. She bucked and screamed her instant orgasm as he roughly continued until she stopped coming. Three times she screamed and bucked and when he ceased stimulating her she laid breathless panting and moaning softly.

Watching a woman come so violently was a great turn on and he was ready so he entered her. Doc rode her hard and fast with full deep strokes. It didn't last very long but she did quivered and faded one more time before Doc finished with a loud low groan 

- - - - - -

Early the next day _Serenity_ broke atmo and set off for Dyton Colony. Zoe and Inara were both just bundles of energy in the galley at lunch time. Simon watched them both intently. River finally said "Soon." cryptically and left for the cargo bay to spar with her husband.

Badger and his wife sat and watched the couple dance around raining blows and kicks on each other. "It almost looks like a dance."Janet observed. And just that quick it was a dance as they moved into each others arms. "Luv, where's that music coming from?" He asked looking around. "I don't know, but isn't it romantic?" and she cuddled up under his arm.

River loved it when Jayne danced with her. She couldn't contain her joy and the music and passion flowed out of her like her name implied, flooding the ship. Kaylee looked at Doc smiling," They're dancing again Sweetie." and she started humming to the music in her head.

A panicked Wash ran into the galley, "Doc come quick it's Zoe." And he ran back to their bunk.

"Kaylee get my kit from the infirmary please I think it's time." 

She took off at a run as he followed Wash.

- - - - - 

"You did this to me!" Zoe growled at Wash as the next contraction hit her. 

"Not long now Zoe you're fully dilated. Next time push." Doc instructed. 

"Breathe Lamby Toes." Wash puffed his breath at her. 

"Quit blowing in my face you _hun dan, Wuh de tyen, ah_, that hurts!" she screamed.

"Push now." Doc said as he saw the baby's head crown. He worked the shoulders gently and the infant slid into his hands. Clearing its nose and eyes a healthy cry sounded. "It's a girl. But were not done yet." He could see another small head crowning. Moments later another healthy cry and he said, "And a boy." He tied and cut the cords and placed the babies on Zoe's chest. Wash was counting fingers and toes telling her how beautiful they were but passed out cold as Doc delivered the afterbirth. Zoe just held their new additions and smiled. "I fought this but Rex and Sara fit them both." But Wash didn't hear her name their children after his dinosaurs. He was so proud when she told him later.

- - - - - - 

Jayne and River prepared to leave _Serenity _after it landed ay New Kerry on Dyton Colony. Not as lush and green as it's namesake it still hung on to its traditions and culture. Saint Patrick's Day was a major event here so everyone had some green in their outfits. Badger and Janet watched as they lowered the mule in the cargo bay and loaded the crate full of stone chips onboard.

They pulled to a stop in front of an old wooden storefront and badger took his wife inside. After a few minutes they returned and had Jayne bring the crate inside.

"Genuine article from Earth that was, true pieces of the Blarney Stone they is. Guaranteed to smooth the tongue and silk the speech." Badger claimed.

"Right, you be wanting me to think that, o'ws o'i know for sure then?" Ma Badger asked. "Not like you was ever quick with the truth, son."

Badger opened the crate. River held Jayne's hand and projected her thoughts. As the crate lid fell to the floor a wee man in green jumped out and ran out the door.

"O'ly Mary mother o God." Ma exclaimed crossing her self, "That was a bleeding leprechaun!" 

'Told ya I did." Her son replied. "Can we sell them here then Ma?"

She happily nodded her head smiling and thought about all the coin they could make.

- - - - - - 

Jayne sat at the table with River drinking Guinness and sipping Bushmills Whiskey and they were both quite mellow. River was having a ball as she made people see leprechauns and fairies. It started small but as Jayne drank and the people were convinced what they saw her area of influence increased. Men and women chased wee men all over the little town never quite able to catch them.

Word spread about Badgers treasures and the small place was full of buyers. Soon they were sold out. Badger counted the share for his mother and handed her the coin. It was more money than she made in half a year.

"I expect you'll be running off right quick now?"

"Got to Mum still got law looking out for me here. Luv ya though come visit me on Persephone sometime." Then he hugged the woman.

They were driving the mule back to _Serenity_ Jayne a little bleary at the controls, weaving just a bit when a foot policeman blew his whistle at them and motioned them to stop.

"Run o'i got warrants here!" Badger said to Jayne. The big man sped up and rounded a corner headed back to the ship. River pushed with her mind and hundreds of little men in green appeared from thin air. Pandemonium broke out as everyone started chasing the hundreds of leprechauns. Even the policeman was distracted and the merry band made it back to the safety of the ship. 

River hit the com and told them they had better get into the black quickly. _Serenity _lifted and broke atmo.

River pulled her husband to their bunk to cuddle and spoon and soon they slept drunkenly and soundly.

Badger found the Captain in the infirmary holding his newborn son. "I think Patrick is a fine name for him 'Nara." He said as he smiled at her.

Badger proffered the sack of coin to the man as the ship left atmo headed for home. 


End file.
